The Wolf of Life
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: Starrk watches Aizen betrayal and it urges him to try to do something to stop the power hungry maniac. He sacrifices himself to stop Ichigo's power form disappearing and to lend a hand in the effort. He's happy knowing that he did something right for once. He doesn't expect to wake up in a new land. m/m pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

The loneliness was terrible. It encompassed all of his senses, and it _hurt_. It hurt to look around and see no one there. The silence was crippling.

He craved to have someone by his side so _bad_. There were a few that approached him, well tried more like, but they all ended up being reduced to dust and becoming a part of the cold sands of Hueco Mundo. It hurt to see the mountains of dead bodies arround him, killed off by his immense spiritual pressure.

The silence and loneliness got so bad he split his soul in half just to have someone there. Then Lilynette was born. She had looked at him with wide eyes and for the furt time in a long time... he had someone beside him... but it wasn't enough. He craved to have comrades, to walk beside someone and be by their side...

Aizen had came. He granted him his wish of having companionship although admittedly he wasn't friends with anyone. Not really anyway. They all fought to survive, it was the way of Hueco Mundo. Fight or get eaten. That was all there was to it. They hated each other he could tell, some barely tolerated each other's prescense, like Grimmjow.

His ideals were foolish he knew. They told him. "Comrades?! Are you fucking stupid? The only thing that matters here is power!" the Sexta sneered.

It had hurt to hear that but he was okay to just have people around him that didn't just die under his power. He abade by Aizen's wishes because he had granted him his wishes.

It had been a long run, he thought as he got struck down by Shunsui Kyoraku. He could feel a sense of peace filling him and it made him smile for the first time in years. He could see the sky and it had been beautiful to look at. But when Kyoraku had delivered the blow... he had been confused by the look on the other's face. It was almost a look... of sadness.

As he layed on the ruble, with Lily silent for once he took in his surroundings. Everything was in a dissarray with the Shinigami trying to defeat Aizen and with the addition of the Visoreds it was chaos. It was admireable to see however, the young not-so-human Ichigo Kurosaki fight Aizen. He was trying so hard to defeat the ex-Captain. It took some serious guts to face Aizen. Just thinking about the man gave Stark the chills.

He was taken out of his thoughts as he sensed Aizen make a move. He looked up to the sky and he could see the others, mainly their enemy, pause on their battles to wearily look at the crazed ex-Captain. He flashed stepped in front of Hallibel and he could see that she was confused and the next thing that happened shocked everyone.

"Aizen... -sama?" She looked confused as to why he was there. She was handling her fight against the shinigami well, so why was he there?

Aizen said nothing, merely having his eery smile on his face as always and in a second he unsheathed his zanpakto and struck her. Hallibel seemed shocked, not really registering the blow as she went down. Blood was pouring down her stomach and her teal-green eyes were wide in shock.

Starrk could only watch as she was struck down, not really understanding what was happening.

"I'm done with you." He said, a smile on his face and eyes devoid of any emotion. "It appears you aren't stong enough to fight for me."

"I-I don't understand." She said, still in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? Even if I made any more of you sacrifice yourselves, it would achieve nothing. This is what I've decided." He said, as he watched her fall.

Starrk's breath hitched and he finally understood. Aizen didin't care about them. He didn't care that they sacrificed their lives for him, that they were fighting for him. None of it mattered. That meant that the fact that Starrk was dying and bleeding out mattered little to him... Starrk wasn't stupid. He knew that the shinigami just wanted his own goals accomplished and he knew that there was little love between them but to actually see...

He watched on as one by one the shinigami were struck down. He watched as Gin betrayed Aizen and as he futily tried to kill him. He watched as the woman, Rangiku, sobbed in agony over Gin, her enemy. It struck something within Stark to see that.

Why... why couldn't he have that? To have someone care for him... to be sad over him and just be there... He looked up to the sky as he breathed in and out. He could feel his end coming. His slate grey eyes closed.

He sensed Ichigo's prescense fade and he could feel a deep sadness at it for some reason. He didn't know the youth but he saw the power and determination in him and it made him sad t know that Aizen had made something like that disappear. It made him angry to see all of this bloodshed, so many lives being taken.

He wasn't supposed to think this way, with him being a hollow but being a hollow... it simply meant that he was a peronification of instincts, that something was left unresolved when he died. That was all. That didn't mean that they didn't have emotions. The negative ones just stood out more.

 _'Lily?'_ he thought, tiredly. He could feel her in his mind, a soothing constant prescense that he could always count on.

 _I'm with you Starrk, untill the end._ She understood and she already knew what he wanted to do and she approved. She didn't know if they would make it out alive but she knew that this... it would be worth it.

Starrk felt a small smile form on his face as he took in a deep breath. _'Thank you, Lily. I- I love you, you know that, right?'_

 _Of course. I do too._

He sighed as he stood up again, struggling to remain up as his torso bled. Blood dripped to the floor as he took painful step but he withstood the pain. He used sonido as he sped away to where he knew the fight against Aizen was. He could see that the shinigami were there, along with Ichigo Kurosaki's comrades but they were the last thing on his mind.

It appeared he had missed some of the fight as his mind had wandered. Aizen looked different now. He had wings on him, his clothes were different, his eyes purple and white, his hair was longer and his spiritual pressure was chocking.

The others gasped at the sight of him, surprised that he was still alive.

"But... didn't I kill you?" Kyoraku muttered, his brows furrowed wearily as he raised his zanpakto in defense. This was the last thing they needed after all. Aizen was very near winning.

Starrk didn't pay attention to them. "I'm not hear for you Taichou-san." He stated, his eyes trained on Aizen. The ex-Captain stared back, eyes devoid of any emotion at all. He appeared disinterested at his prescense.

"Ah, Stark. I see your still alive." The other said, his voice sounding grating to Starrk's ears.

The First Espada stayed silent as he took in the battlefield around him. He could sense the human's presense. He could smell their fear. The shinigami were in a bad condition, with some missing limbs and bodies covered in blood but they still put up a fight. The Visoreds were battered and bruised but they still stood tall. As he gazed around him he couldn't help but furrow his brows as a the feeling of anger rose in him, festering to a degree that frightened Lily but none of it showed on his face.

"Aizen-sama." He said, his silver gray eyes staring intently to the other. "The other Espadas are dead."

Aizen cocked his head a bit. "I am aware."

Aizen didn't react to the statement. He didn't show sadness at their death or gratitude for their sacrifice. As he stared at the power hungry shinigami in front of him he couldn't help but remember Hallibel's fraccion, her sacrifice, Grimmjow's determination to be the best and be King, Ulquiorra's somber attitude, and a few others that he had known. He felt sad for them, because they had fought for this _monster_ and maybe if they hadn't things might have ended a bit different.

Maybe they would have eventually formed an alliance with the shinigami against Aizen. Who knows but he hated the shinigami, all hollows did but he could see that a few were different. Starrk wished that he could have pledged his loyalty to Kurosaki instead. He was worthy... that was for sure and the instincts that screamed _pack_ when he was near the other helped.

He knew that the Espada were weary of each other but they had to be. Hollows had to eat each other to rise in power but they had also been so close as well. The others couldn't see it butt that was because they didn't understand. They were beings of instinct. That put them on a whole different level not to mention that they were mostly part animals. There was a whole lot that the others didn't understand about hollows, Aizen included.

The Espadas had been so close to being a step closer to being comrades, at leats a few of them had but now they'd never get a chance...

"That... does not concern you, Aizen-sama?" Starrk said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Aizen frowned a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. "Should it?"

Starrk didn't say anything for a moment. _He doesn't care,_ Lily muttered softly in his mind. He could feel her anger and it only fed his. "They fought for you."

"And they didn't make a difference, now did they?" Aizen smirked. "I see... you are angry are you not?" Aizen stepped forward, his grip on his zanpakto slack and he appared unaffected at the sight of so many opponents, so many enemies. "They were nothing to me, merely pawns in a game."

Starrk didn't react to the remark, "I see." Starrk closed his eyes for a moment and he ddin't see Aizen frown at the daring action. _'Lily? You know... what we need to do?'_

 _Of course. It's fine Starrk. Just make sure to kick ass, okay. Someone like him... doesn't deserve to live._

 _'Thank you Lily.'_ He thought and he sensed a rapidly approaching prescense and as he opened his eyes he could see that he other's had their attention trained on him and Aizen. It was a bit uncomfortable to be under such intense scrutiny but he shook it off.

In the next moment, Ichigo was there. Just by his scent, and in that moment he could tell that the other was different. He was stronger, _way_ more powerful and it almost made Starrk dizzy. The other's couldn't tell no doubt because like, Starrk they could not register his prescense even though he was standing right in front of them.

Ichigo was taller than Starrk, his hair fell in front of his eyes and his eyes... they held the gaze of a warrior. Starrk felt awed at the others prescense but he could tell that there was something off with the other.

 _His hollow. His zanpakto._ Lily put in and he could see it now. He could sense it. The other's power was fading away. That was probably the cost of whatever technique he was using or would use. ' _It's not too late'_ , Starrk thought.

Ichigo glanced at him, curiosity in his eyes and Starrk merely bowed his head. He gripped his hands into fists, nails cutting into his hands and blood dripping to the ground. _'We can help him.'_ He thought, Lily didn't respond for a moment before he felt a sense of happiness and determination. _We can help all of them Starrk, if only to show them taht we aren't... we aren't what they think. We're so much_ _more_ _._

Starrk was so much more than what they thought. Hollows were more than what they understood and he would show them.

"You have failed to evolve, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said, disrupting Starrk form his thoughts. "You have lost the one chance I had given you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am dissappointed. But it can't be helped, I suppose, You are merely human."

Ichigo didn't react, his gaze just staring ahead. As Starrk gazed as the other he couldn't but think. _'How wrong you are Aizen. He has the gaze of a warrior now.'_

"Such a pity-"

"Aizen." Ichigo stated and it startled a few. His voice was different... it was deeper and and more powerful. He had already been powerful before but now Starrk was sure that this being before him was one worthy of loyalty. "We should take this fight somewhere else."

AIen narrowed his gaze at the other. How dare he make such a suggestion! "Such words are reserved for those who have the power to challenge me." He said, arrogantly.

Starrk couldn't help but smile and laugh, a sharp one that showed his fangs. He would enjoy this, he realized. To put someone like Aizen in his place and make him realize that his supposed godlihood was fake, that there was someone stronger than him.

Now, Starrk knew that he couldn't defeat Aizen, but he could sure as hell help.

"What is there to laugh about, Coyote Starrk?" Aizen stated, getting more angry at the second.

The shinigami and the rest of the company stared at the hollow in confusion. Why hadn;t he attacked them yet? All he had done was ask a few questions and now he laughing... but they could tell that it wasn't at them... It was at Aizen?

"You just don't realize, Aizen, just how out of your league you are." Starrk stated, his sharp fanged smile still in place. His statement only caused more confusion and he could feel intese gazes on his back.

"You are a fool, Coyote Starrk. Out of all of the Espadas your proposal was most absurd. Companionship," Aizen said mockingly. He could see that the other was not on his side. Not anymore. "What stupidity."

Starrk didn't say anything. He merely smiled again as he unsheathed his sword.

"What's he planning?" Ukitake wondered.

"Get ready for an attack." Hitsugaya said.

The others tensed, waiting for the onslaught but they could only get more puzzled as the attacks never came. Starrk just drew his sword. Lilynette materialized and she gazed up at Starrk with a smile on her face.

"Ready, Starrk?"

Starrk gave her a smile and it awed them to see just how _loving_ it was. Just what was going on?

Starrk held his sword in front of him and it was suspended in the air. He concentrated and the air began to thicken with reiatsu and the wind began to blow heavily.

AIzen narrowed his gaze. What was happening? He didn't know and he didn't like it. He hated not knowing what was happening. Starrk's movements were foreign to him, but it was clear that his allegience wasn't to him. Just what was the other planning?

Lillynette glowed a soft white color, with every so often a few other pale colors showing up. She turned to the other shinigami's in the area and she stared specifically at the white haired captain and the other one that had fought against Starrk.

"Hey! It was nice meeting you all! I had fun fighting, even though you two didn't play fair! Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jyuushiro!" She stuck her tongue out playfully at them and then she stared at Ichigo who gazed back. She nodded her head and in the next instance she dissapred causing a few to cry out in shock.

She reappeared in front of Ichigo, and the next instance Ichigo had a face full of hollow. He blinked in confusion as he didn't sense any malicious intent from her. She smiled at him and he could only blink as she placed a big wet kiss to his cheek. "It was nice meeting someone like you, Kurosaki Ichigo! I wish we could have known each other better!" She lept back beside Starrk and she nodded at the other.

Ichigo couldn't help but be more puzzled.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Starrk nodded as he placed a hand on Lilynette's head. He looked down at her, remembering her features and ingraning them in his mind. Lily gazed back at him, a soft smile on her face. "I had fun, Starrk."

"Me too, Lily." He murmmred lovingly and he couldn't stop the pain in his chest as he felt her dissappearing. " _Los Lobos, ejucate entre las estrellas y los planetas, devorar y allimenta a tu paso..."_ He stated, his voice echoeing.

Starrk's reiatsu flowed out around him, it's immensity surprising the others especially Ukitake and Kyoraku. They raised their hands to protect against the fierce wind that flowed. They could only stare in awe as they felt the hollow's power. It was clear that there was more to the other than meets the eye.

Aizen could only stare in anger as his grip tightened on his sword. It didn't matter what kind of show Starrk put on. This meant nothing. He was above these peasants. He was a god, a three dimensional being. Soon he'll have his key. He'll enjoy watching the life leave their eyes.

Starrk's energy swirled about him, cacooning him in a blanket of warmth. His clothes changed into an elegant sleeveless kimono, totally different from his western look. It was a dark balck that seemed to shift different hues and colors in the light. His hair was longer, reaching his waist with two locks in framing his face. He had piercings in his ear that appeared to be mad eof gold and his bone piece was still around his neck.

He had markings on his face, a sun on his forehead. What was most eye catching however, were the pair of wolf ears and the many tails that flowed behind him. His sleeveless kimono showcased elegant tattoos winding around his arms, all the way down to his wrist. His reiatsu morphed and the image of a large and snarling wolf appeared, standing nearly a hundreds of feet high.

"Holy shit." Keigo chocked out, as he stared awe struck at the scene in front of him. Tatsuki could only nodd in agreement, her words failing her.

The wolf howled and it was _loud_. It dissappeared a moment later but in its wake it left two wolves by Starrk's side and they were _majestic_. One was as darks as the night and the other white as snow. They were big, reaching above Starrk's waist.

Starrk grinned at Aien, his eyes glowing a molten silver. " _Los Lobos, guardianes de la vida y la muerte._ I bet your surprised, huh, Aizen. You didn't know about this little trick of mine huh."

Aizen scowled. How dare he?! "You think this will help you? This is nothing." He said, arrogantly with his stance proud. "I am a being that has _transended_ far beyond your comprehension!"

Starrk laughed and the others could only admire his courage. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I know that I am no where near strong to defeat you. But I didn't say I was going to fight you, now did I?"

"What?" Soi Fon gasped, her free hand cradling the stump of her severed arm.

Starrk turned walking straight to Ichigo. The subtitute shinigami merely standing and not making a move to attack the other just yet.

 _'I can't sense any ill intent,'_ Ichigo thought as he saw the hollow approach him and stop a few ways in front of him. He was confused when he saw the other. He could see the sadness in the grey eyes, nd he could only stare in confusion at the red blossoming on the other's kimono.

Starrk saw where he was staring and he placed a hand on his chest. "Ah, you noticed huh. This didn't heal. I have no doubt that after I do what I need to do, I will dissappear. But this will be worth it. I just know it." Starrk said, his ears flattening towards his skull a bit.

He turned to Ichigo, a small fond smile forming on his face and Ichigo couldn't help but be breth taken at the sight. This being... this hollow in fornt of him... he was unlike annything he's ever met before, he realized.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I know you are strong. I can see it, and I can also see it slipping away from you." Starrk said lowly. This was only for Ichigo's ears. No one else needed to know what was going on. "But I will change that. I know that you will defeat Aizen. I know that you'll do the right thing. I wished... that things could have turned out differently." Starrk smiled, and it was sad.

"You want... to help me?" Ichigo murmmured, his deep voice a pleasant timbre. His amber eyes gazed intently into molten silver ones and he found truth in them. He could see that the other was sincere. "Why?"

Starrk smiled at the subtiture shinigami. He couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes. His mind was silent for the first time in years and he felt empty. He knew that he wasn't going to survive this but it comforted him to know that he'd be making a difference, especially to soomeone who deserved it.

"Because... all I wanted was to have companions. Because you deserve it." Starrk stated simply as he reached out a hand and placed it on the other's chest. The tattoo of a gothic one stood out on his pale hand. It was a stark difference between his pale skin and Ichigo's tanned flesh.

Ichigo didn't stop the other. He felt the deep loneliness emmanating from the other and it sadenned him. It reminded him of what he felt with Tensa Zangetsu, but this... it was more pronounced, and just as heart wrenching.

"You won't loose them..." Starrk murmmured his eyes glowing in determination. "I won't allow it."

Ichigo stared at the other in confusion before he understood. "What? But that's not..."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine," Starrk interrupted as his body glowed again. The wolves by his side howled loudly, glowing an etherel white with other pale colors intwined. They lept away from his side and to the shinigami and the others, touching them before they could react.

They gave a cry of surprise as they felt a warmth engulf them and suddenly their wounds were healing and disappearing from their eyes.

Rangiku could only cry in relief as Gin got better before her eyes. She hugged him, fearing she was dreaming and Gin could only stare i wonder at his healing torso. Soi Fon's arm regenerated and her cuts healed. Komamura's torso slowly stiched closed. Kyoraku felt a peace enter him and he relaxed a bit. Ukitake could breathe easier for the first time in more than a hundred years.

"What's happening?"

There was a glow and slowly something stared manefesting in front of them and they could only stare in shock as before their eyes, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Tier came into view. They were staring around them in confusion before they saw Starrk.

"Starrk?"

" I hope I haven't made a mistake in bringing you three back." Starrk said. "Listen to me. I don't have enough time, but I want you three to run Hueco Mundo and do it fair. I trust you three to be better than _him_. Turn it into it's real potential understand?" Starrk ordered and they couldn't keep the surprise from showing on their faces.

"You brought us back?" Tier murmmured, confused.

Starrk nodded in reply as he went about the last part of his plan.

"Why?" Grimmjow growled, not understanding what was happening.

"Because, you're my comrades." Starrk said, as if that explained everything.

"That makes no sense! We weren't comrades! We sure as fuck didn't get along with each other! So why the fuck would you bring us back?" Grimmjow snarled and he voiced out the other two's thoughts.

"Because I care. I trust you to show them wrong. We're hollows... but we're so much more than that. Show them... just how much better we are." Starrk turned his head to the side, his gae boring into them as a he threw them a fanged smile.

"Hallibel-sama!"

Tier's eyes widened as she whipped around. "Apacci? Sun-sun? Mila Rose?" The Third Espada culdn't believe what she was seeing. Her fraccion were alive...

"Do me a favor would you?" They turned their gaze back to Starrk. "Choose your fights well. Don't fight needlessly. There's been enough bloodshed as it was."

They gazed at him, before they nodded at him even Grimmjow surprisingly enough.

"Aizen." Tier growled, remembering the way she had been struck down. She felt angry and betrayed. There was no way she would make that mistake again.

Aizen smiled mockingly and there was a hard edge to his eyes that brought chills down their spines. "You think this will help you? No matter what you do you will efforts are futile. Your one hope has wasted his chance."

Grimmjow snarled but he didn;t make a move to attack surprisingly. "You sack of shit. You think you're so mighty? Just watch your going to get knocked the fuck off your fucking high horse. Just watch." He said, voice full of anger but also smugness and as he gazed at Ichigo he could see what Starrk saw. They all did.

They moved and they stood behind Ichigo and it finally dawned to the other's just where their allegience stood. They stood with Ichigo.

"You would help a mere human?" AIzen said, anger simmering just beneath the surface.

Ulquiorra surprisingly smirked. "Yes. He is not trash. He is worthy."

He earned Ulquiorra's allegience?! "This has gone on long enough!" AIzen said, his grip on his sword tightening as his reiatsu pressed heavily on to them.

Starrk frowned as he increased his own reiatsu in response, coating everyone except the maniac in a blanket of protection. It strained him and he could feel blood seeping from his wounds at a faster rate. His strength was draning faster by protecting them from Aizen's influence. He breathed heavily as his ears pressed fully against his skull and his tails wrapped around his waist to comfort himself.

"Starrk?!" Grimmjow said, seeing the other weakening before his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness for the other. He had brought him back to life after all.

Starrk gave a strained smile. "I'm fine." He concentrated at the hand as he hurried. " _Stars that line the sky, universe and cosmos that envelope life, hear me. I am your commander, the ruler of the cosmos, the wolf that runs among the stars, heed my cry. Bring life and creation to place."_ He chanted and he could feel his eyes glow with power.

The others were blasted back form the sheer force, even Aizen was blasted back a few feet.

Ichigo could feel his eyes widen at the surge of power that coursed through him. He could feel _them_. He could feel their prescense in the back of his mind and he recognized them immedietly. _'Zngetsu?! Hichigo?!'_ They responded immedietly with fondness and confussion and it stole Ichigo's breath away. _'I thought you disaappeared!'_

 _We did... However it appears we were brought back. By the Wolf._ Zangetsu responded and he recognized him as Tensa. Ichigo stared ta the hollow in front of him. Why would he do this? Why would he...

"This way, I can unlock all of your potential, Kurosaki Ichigo." Starrk smiled but a moment later he coughed harshly, blood spilling form his lips as he fell to his kneesbut Ichigo caught him just before he hit the gound. He held him close and Starrk rested his head on the other's chest, savoring the comforting feeling of being held before he went away.

"This way," Starrk whispered as his eyes slipped closed, "your powers won't fade away a-and... you'll... remain as... you a-are." Starrk struggled to say as his chest constricted. He had trouble keeping his eyes open and the world was going dark around him.

Ichigo starred at the other with wide eyes. _'He stopped my powers from disappearing? That means Zangetsu and Hichigo... won't disappear?'_

"Ichigo... p-please, defeat Aizen." Starrk whispered as he gazed at the other with dulling silver eyes.

 _'He's dying.'_ Ichigo thought and a feeling of immense sadness filled him. This being... this wonderfull being just did the most unselfish act he has ever seen. Starrk was dying. He owed it to him to do what was asked of him. He gazed determingly at the other, his hand gripping Starrk's tightly. "Don't worry..." Ichigo said, "I won't fail you."

In a moment of impulse he leaned down and he captured the other in a kiss, surprising himself and Starrk. It was passionate and desperate, and full of feelings that Starrk has never felt before and he loved it. He kissed the other desperately a few tears dripping down his face. They seperated with a gasp, both panting.

"Thank you for everything." Starrk said, happy for the first time ever. He'd die at least, filled with joy that he got to expirience something so wonderfull.

The other soculd only stare in shock and some were in tears at the scene. The hollows couldn;t help but feel a sense of sadness as well as they watched Starrk get weaker before their eyes. Starrk wouldn't even be there to see their acomplishments...

"I trust you all... t-thank you." Starrk gazed at the other hollows before his eyes slipped closed. His breath came shorter and a few moments later, it stopped altogether. His heart slowed to a halt.

There was the sound of mouring howls and in that moment the sky ripped open in a torrent of rain, as if it was weeping for their loss.

Aizen watched in satisfaction. "How ridiculous. It was about time the mongrel died. To think that there was actually someone that car-" Aizen was interrupted by Ichigo slamming a palm on his face and they took to the sky. He was thrown threw the air and he imacted the earth in an ear shattering boom.

Ichigo landed softly on his feet, fury etched in his features and his power flowing around him as if it was alive, angrily flickering about him. "I'll finish this in an instant Aizen." He gripped his zanpakto in his hand, tattoos marking his arms and glowing a deep red. Horns manafested on his head and his eyes turned a deep golden color.

Ichigo looked menacing. It was as if he was the king of hell himself. The earth shattered with every step he took. "Let's do this, Aizen."

* * *

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful day. The sky was a shining blue, the clouds a glaring white, and the sun shined down its warm rays onto the earth below. There was a gentle breeze that gently stirred the leaves of the trees. The clearing was quiet, save for the sound of the wind.

There laid a body, completely unmoving. If anyone saw the body, they would have thought that the person was dead if it wasn't for the barely noticeable rise and fall of the person's brething.

A pained groan broke through the silence of the clearing. Silver grey eyes opened blearily as they blinked in confusion, trying to get rid of the foggy feeling. A hand shakily raked through brown locks.

"W-where am I?" Starrk rasped, not comprehending what was happening.

Hadn't he been in Karakura? The last thing he remembered was fighting Aizen... and Ichigo... Brown eyes and blinding orange hair had been the last thing he had seen. He cosed his eyes tightly, memories of the event returning to him with a vengance. He knew that his final technique would have drastic consenquences. He was still figuring out his powers after all. What he was sure was that he would dissappear. How? He wasn't sure. He just knew he would dissappear but he had always thought that he would die, that his sould would be completely obliterated.

However... he had never dared to use his form. There had never been a good reason to before, never a worthy cause... that is untill he met the subtitute shinigami with a protective streak and a fierceness that could scare even the most hardenned person. It made questions pop into his mind.

Did Ichigo win? The Espadas... how were they doing? What would happen to them if Aizen was defeated? Would they be hunted down by the shinigami? No... Tey were strong and he had faith that Ichigo would do the right thing. He would protect them and the Espadas would go down by Ichigo's side.

Why... why had Ichigo kissed him? Maybe it was the spur of the moment... but just remembering made tears rise. He had never felt anything like that before in the hundreds of years that he has been alive (wasn't that just weird? Techniquely he's dead.) Remembering now though... it didn't matter why he was kissed or why he had kissed back. He was just grateful that he got to experience something so wonderful.

He grit his teeth as he laid an arm over his eyes, tears running down his face as he did so. "Thank you... Kurosaki Ichigo... for giving me such a precious memory." He choked out, his voice unbelieveably grateful.

He laid there for a long time, crying until he felt nothing. As he stared up at the stars that had risen he felt profoundly lonely. Lily was gone now. There was a void in the back of his mind that left him feeling empty but he breathed in deeply. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He was going to get through this one way or another. He would survive, he'd get stronger and go through each day, one by one.

First things first though... He had to figure out just where he was. The place he had landed in smelled different and he could feel in the air. It was very different than before. The human world usually had reishi in the atmosphere but it was nothing like what he felt now. Whatever was in the air was heavier and denser but it rushed into him faster than reishi particles did.

He sat up gingerly, surprisingly feeling his wounds begin to heal after such a long time. Starrk gingerly got to his feet, looking around his surroundings before sighing. There was only the sound of the wind and of the animals in the forest.

"Pick a direction and just go with it Starrk." he muttered to himself.

* * *

He walked for hours. The sun was rising in the sky and he was tired but he didn't stop. Starrk hasn't seen or heard anything for hours. There was just him and the nature all around him. His senses stayed alert. It wouldn't do to be caught unaware in a foreign world.

He wondered just where he was. He had seen strange fauna along his trek. His steps were quiet and light enough that he didn't even disturb the leaves at his feet. Along the trail he had gotten lucky enough to see some animals in the area, some he recognized and others were just utterly bizzare. He was content to observe his surroundings though... Even though he was in a foreign land, he had never been so relaxed and calm... except when Ichigo...

A scream broke through the Primera's thoughts. He frowned as he tried to find where the sound had come from.

"Someone, help!" A voice yelled out, distress clear in it.

"This way..." Starrk muttered to himself as he used _sonido_ , travelling a long distance in a single burst of energy. It appears he had arrived just in time as a scream broke out. Starrk saw just who it was that had asked for help.

There was a girl, about 12 to 13 years old. She had pale skin, and long blue hair that trailed behind her in pigtails held up by ribbons. She had a panicked look to her face as she seemeed to be running from what looked like a horde of angry monsters. She was running and the next thing... she tripped.

She yelped as she hit the ground, clutching her head as she fearfully looked behind her. She saw that they were right about to run her over. She would have attacked them already and defended herself but she had already used all of her magic energy. She had been training, trying to get stronger so she could protect the ones she loved. She wanted to be as strong as Laxus Dreyar, as kind and determinned as Natsu Dragneel, and as unflinching as Gajeel Redfox. She was adamant in her mission to get stronger and to not be a burden!

She gritted her teeth as she forced herself up and she faced the horde of monsters that were getting ever closer. "I'm not... I'm not helpless! I'm better than this!" Wendy yelled as she tightened her hands into fists.

Starrk held himself back from rushing in. It was obvious to him that the girl wanted to stand up for herslef and it was an admireable effort. It made him smile a bit honestly but it made him curious as to what she was going to do. What could a little girl do against a horde of monsters? Maybe this will tell him a bit about the world he's in...

Wendy relaxed as she took in a deep, deep breath. She concentrated as she gathered her magic into her belly and then she let it go in a huge roar. " _Sky Dragon's Roar!_ " A tornado of wind erupted from her mouth with its force ripping the groud into a storm of dirt and rock. The monsters were blown away and as the air cleared, Starrk could clearly see the destruction left in its wake.

Wendy panted as she held herself up with her hands on her knees, trying not to fall over. Meanwhile, Starrk whistled in appreciation at the destructive force. He could just tell that with a bit more work she'd be a force to be reckoned with.

There were low growls in the air befor ethey fledged into angry roars. Wendy's eyes widened as she saw that there were still some monsters standing from her attack and she was all out of magic energy. _'What am I going to do?'_ Wendy thought as her mind raced to come up with a solution. She was so tired she could hardly move and she was out in the middle of the forest. She had been so close to Magnolia too.

The next thing she knew, her ears were ringing. That was the only thing she coul hear and there was something around her waist, and she was disoriented. She couldn't figure which way was up or down. Wearily she opened her eyes and she was greeted with the sight of a young man with brown wavy hair, but what really caught her eye was the look on his face. It was void of emotion.

"You okay, kid?" He asked without looking at her, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Wendy didn't register the question for a moment before she blushed as she nodded. "A-Ah, yes! I'm fine, thank you!" Then she remembered the monster she had been fighting. The remaining portion were on the ground, defeated and groaning in pain. _'When did he...?'_ She couldn't help but feel greatfull to the man. Without him she would have surely have been defeated...

Starrk smiled slightly as he gently set her down on her feet. "You should be careful, kid. But I gotta say, good job on the other ones though. That was some impressive techniques you used." Starrk complimented and he chuckled as he saw her face start to turn red.

"I-It was nothing! Well if I hadn't been tired from training I might have been able to defeat them but I-I'm greateful for your help, mister!" Wndy stammered as she hastily bowed to the other. Starrk held out a hand tostop her.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Just watch out for yourself, okay?" Starrk said before turning to leave, ignoring the twinge in his side.

Wendy couldn't help but stare at the other. He was dressed in white clothing that she had never seen before. On any other person they would be weird but it looked fitting on him. He wore a black and white jacket, baggy white pants, and black boots(?). At his waist he had a sword held im place by a sash. He looked strong all in all but as she was trained in the arts of healing she could tell he was injured one way or another.

"Wait!" Wendy called out. Starrk stopped, turning to look at her.

Wndy swallowed, nervous. She was taking a chance. She knew that she had just met the other and that she should be weary of the other, but he did save her life. Besides, she was a Fairy Tail mage and Fairy Tail and they gave everyone a fair chance. Her gut was telling her to go for it.

"Y-You should come with me!" She blurted out before she took a calming breath, trying to calm herself. "There's a city a few ways from here and you look like you could use a place to stay and clean up a bit." She motioned to the dirt spotted white jacket he wore. Now that she was more calm and concentrated, she could smell the faint scent of blood, who's it was she wasn't sure, but for now she was going to assume it was his.

Starrk stared at the girl incerulously. Her scent told no lie, and he could see the honesty in her eyes but what had him baffled was the fact that she would invite a stranger to go along with her. He had only met her a moment ago after all and sure he had saved her life but one should still be cautious. Then again, he wasn't the type to go after little girls.

Starrk stared a bit longer before he nodded his head mutely. He stepped forward and he picked her up and placed her on his back. Wendy yelped at the action as she gre nervous. "What was that for!"

Starrk smiled slightly as he adjusted her as he made sure not to drop her. "I doubt that you can make the trek in your condition. That and it's considerate and besides... I was looking for a city." He turned towards the woods as he began his trek to the city in a moderate pace, making sure not to jostle the girl on his back.

Wendy tightened her grip around the others neck. "I forgot! My name's Wendy Marvell. I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" She introduced happily. "What's your name?"

 _'Mage? Is that what they call themselves?'_ He wondered. "My name is Coyote Starrk. Just call me Starrk, alright kid? And... what's Fairy Tail?" He asked tentavely, not sure if what he was asking was common knowledge. He's probably making himself seem crazy.

Wendy merely smiled at the question. There were a few people who wondered about Fairy Tail too so it wasn't uncommon to get questions about them. "Fairy Tail is a guild! It's a place where people come together and take on jobs called missions. Depending on your skill you can get different missions in differet diffaculties and you get paid too of course. Fairy Tail is one of the best guilds aorund I'll tell you now... They're like family and the best friends you could ever wish for. And everyone in them loves each other... It's hard to describe. It's something you need to experience in order to know."

Starrk absently tightened his hold on Wendy. What she said... It was everything he had always wished for, a family and friends. It brought painful memories of his time in Las Noches. Perhaps if he had stayed behind in the old world of his he might have finally found what he wished for... but for now the painful memories outweighed the little to none good one that he had.

* * *

They finally arrived to Mganolia after a few hours. Starrk marveled at the city and how different it was from the human world that he had seen before during his missions. Not that he had gone often, as he and Lily had mostly been confined behind the walls of Las Noches. The buildings had an old style with a bit of a modern flaire to it and the air was so different from Karakura. It smelled less polluted.

The technology was different. It seemed less advanced than Karakura but not too far behind it seemed. Perhaps it was because of the magiz that he had been told of.

Wendy walked beside him quietly as she pointed out a few things in the town. She was happy to show Starrk around. He seemed like a good guy to her so far. The only thing that seemed wrong to her so far was the fact that he smelled injured and... Wendy stoped walking making Starrk look at her questioningly. She fidgeted under his gaze as her hands wrapped around themselves nervously.

"Um, Mister Starrk... I wanted to ask you something t-that I noticed. I mean you don;t have to answer or anything!" She stuttered, not sure how to word her question as she battled whether or not to really ask the question as it seemed like an invasion of his privacy.

Starrk just smiled slightly at her. Her nervousness was so unlike Lily's brash and bold attitude but he had to admire her all the same. He couldn't be mad at children. He was fond of them too much. "Just call me Starrk kid. No need for formalities."

Wendy took a deep breath as she stood straighter. "I noticed something before... and I was wondering what that hole in your chest was." She asked, remembering when she had glanced down at him during the piggy back ride and she had been greeted by the sight of a dark hole on her chest that left her stunned as to why he wasn't dead yet.

Starrk froze at the question but he shook the dread in the pit of his stomach. What if he drove her away? What if she thought he was a monster? He hadn't expected to be seen in this world. He thought that he would go unnoticed and invisible but apperently not. Perhaps it had to do with their abilities but it didn't matter how as long as he wasn't alone again...

He shivered at the thought, remembering the mountains of corpses around him as many who were in the area dissintergrated into ash or dropped dead spntaneously. He kept in a tight grasp of his reiatsu, regardless of the selas and limiter he had.

"It's a curse I have on me, kid. Think of it as a symbol of regret and unresolved problems." He muttered as he smiled tiredly at Wendy, who gasped at the revelation.

"A curse? Are you sure you can't break it?" She asked, her mind running through various books she's read on the subject but unknown to her that what she had in mind wasn't quite the same as Starrk's.

"Yeah, and you can see how that turned out." He gestured to his chest.

Wendy felt a feeling of sadness creep over her as she watched him age years before her eyes. She finally noticed the deep bone weariness in his eyes and in that moment she vowed that she would the other. She'd keep him company until she got rid of that, until she could finally see that he was genuinly happy. She smiled happily at the thought as she sudden;y grasped the others hand.

She dragged the other through the street as Starrk followed her, baffled. "Wait, what are you doing? Where we going?"

Wwndy turned to him, a big smile on her face. "To Fairy Tail of course."

"Wait Wendy," They stopped as Stark ran a hand through his hair agitatedly, "don't tell anyone okay? If they ask, don't tell them anything..." He gestured to his chest as Wendy blinked large brown eyes at him and he could only breathe out a sigh of relief as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry Starrk! It'll be our secret!" Wendy dragged him around as she laughed.

Starrk could honestly say, that at that moment, the gaping wound in his heart started to heal a bit.

After a while of walking they finally arrived at a large building. It was beautiful to look at and as he stared at the tall building, Starrk couldn't help but compare it to Las Noches. Las Noches was far more daunting but that wasn't necessarily good.

They walk to the large double doors and before they're even opened, Starrk could hear the shouting, laugter and what sounds suspiciously like laughter. Wendy opens the door and Starrk's instincts instantly warn him of danger and before Wndy could react she was shoved behind him.

Pieces of flaming furniture come hurling straight for them and Starrk covers Wendy with his body in a hug to protect her from the flying debris. The pieces of furniture hit his back and they break into pieces, the hot flames licking at his back. It wouldn't have hurt had his _hierro_ not been weakened and had he not been healing already from a grievious injury.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Natsu you idiot!"

Starrk grits his teeth against the heat at his back and before they could try to help him put the flames back, he quells them himself with a burt of reiatsu. His back is bloody ans his clothes are burnt. He can hear people whispering behind him but he ignores them, prefering to make sure how Wendy was instead.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he pulls away from and Wendy looks at him like she didn't comprehend what he asked her but after a momnet she shakes her head and nods. Her eyes widened at the now more prominet scent of blood and she takes in his new injuries.

"Starrk! You're injured!" She drags him inside to the bar where she forces him onto a stool to sit. A woman with white hair and a gothinc, black hair gasps at the sight of him. A pink haired teenager approaches them with a panicked looked on his face, which gets worse as he takes in the damage on Starrk's back.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean it! It was an accident! I really am." Natsu apologizes and he blinks at the words that were rushed at him. A woman with red hair and a stern expression grows severe at the sight of blood.

"I apologize. We did not mean to get carried away in our brawl. It merely got out of hand. I insist on you using our medical facilities." She states, her eyes following the lazy trail of blood down his back and lingering on something specific and Starrk barely realizes then that his Hollow hole is visible to them.

 _'These people are overeacting.'_ Stark thinks. He rolls him eyes as he raises a hand at them. _'This is... going to be problematic.'_

"It's fine." Starrk speaks for the first time in a while, staring ahead blankly at a wall. "It's not as bad as it looks and as much as I appreciate your offer, I must decline." Starrk said, vaguely remembering the Octava Espada's lab and the time he had spent in it. It had been les than pleasant and it only caused old wounds to ache.

"We insist on it! Your wounds need tending to!" The barmaid says, her blue eyes glinting with worry as she takes in his battered form.

Starrk furrowed his eyebrows, a frown forming on his face as people got too close to him, people that he barely knew and for all he knew could be like Aizen. He wanted to be near them but he had never expirienced such a thing and it was overwhelming him quickly. Starrk stood up, his eyes trained on the double doors with the intention to leave.

Natsu clearly seeing his intention, steps in front of the other. "Wait! You can't just leave like that! You're injured and you need to let someone look at those wounds, and I have to make it up to you somehow." He says, green eyes burning with fire as he places a strong hand on the other as he gently forced the other to sit down.

"Flame-Brain is right. You can't just leave like that and I'm pretty sur ethat if you leave people are going to ask about that." Gray said, his chest bare and proudly showcasing his Fairy Tail mark to the world.

Starrk blinked at the sight of the other, wondering briefly if these people were crazy. "I need to leave." He says, a bit forcibly but then Wendy rushes in front of him with her hands on her sides as if to prevent him from taking another step.

"No! Don't go! I don't want you to go Starrk!" She yelled as the other in the guild got quiet as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes. "I want you to join Fairy Tail! That's why I brought you here, so you could meet Master Makarov and join!" She cried out with the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she gazed determinedly at the other. "Don't go! I don't want you to! You saved my life!..." She cried a she lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around the other's waist, taking in the scent of fresh pines and snow.

Starrk held his hands at his sides, eyes wide and unsure of what to do. All of this attention on him was making him nervous but at the same time he couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the blue haired girl. She reminded him of Lily in many ways.

 _I'm with you Starrk, until the end._ Her words echoed in his head, her voice soft and loving.

"Stay, please..."

Starrk hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders as he gently ruffled her hair good naturedly. He pushed down his emotions that wanted to overwhelm him. Maybe she was right... Lily would want him to move on, to get a better life and make the best he could out of himself...

"I- F-Fine. I'll join. Just... stop the tears okay?" He whispers to her, as she raises her head up to face him and the smile that she gives him is ingrained his mind, next to his precious memories of Lily and his first, genuin kiss with Ichigo.

She laughes as the others cheer and some sigh with relief. "Yes! You won't regret it Starrk!"

"That's all I needed to hear." A voice breaks through the chaos and they turn to see a small, old man on top of the bar nuring a cup of beer in his hand. He had a huge grin on his face and he wore the oddest clothing Starrk had ever seen.

"I must apologize on behalf of Fairy Tail. We have never had such an accident happen in the guild," Makarov gestures to his bloody back and Natsu guiltily looks at Starrk, eyes full of remorse. "I had suspected that you were here to perhaps join the guild and I was going to test you but hearing that you saved young Wendy's life her and the fact that you were willing to forgive Natsu... It's all I needed to know. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He brings his drink up with a cheer and suddenly the entire guild hall is filled with noise.

They smile at him and Starrk isn't quite sure how to respond. He wasn;t used to this type of interaction.

"I thought we were going to get sured for a moment." The barmaid said, a hand on her chest and a look of relief on her face. "I'm Mirajane." She says with a smile on her face. "This is Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet," She points to each person and they all offer some type of greeting.

She points across the hall to a man with jet black hair and piercings littering his body. "That's Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar, and Levy McGarden. Those over there is the Raijinshu," She points to the top of the second floor where there was a group of peoople watching down on them. "LThe blond is Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed."

A woman sitting atop of the bar with a barrel of beer waved to him. "Cana Alberona." Starrk nodded in acknowledgement.

"The others are on missions but I'm sure that they'll introduce themselves when they stop by. For now though, we should get you treated." She says as she eyes his back, wincing slightly at the pink and bloody flesh.

Wendy lept back with a squeal, slightly startleling Starrk. "I forgot! Let me help you with that Starrk!" She took the medical supplies Mirajane offered her. "Ah, I'll have to take these off Starrk, they're, uh, ruined." She gestures to his ruined jacket and Starrk shrugges it off a bit sadly. He had liked his jacket.

He carefully sets his zanpakto on the bar. He can feel eyes on his hollow hole but once again he disregards it. Let them think what they want. He didn't owe them answers. Briefly though hhe glances at the tattoos that were still there but he pays them no mind. A likely side effect of the technique he used.

"Starrk, if I may, can I ask where you got _that_ from?" Makarov appears before him, his eyes serious. Starrk couldn't help but respect the smaller man. He didin't look like a threat but Starrk could feel the power coming from him in waves, tightly reigned in and glowing brilliantly. It felt warm and it was astoundingly different from what he felt from Aizen.

"It's a curse, Master Makarov." Wendy answered and the others bllinked at the answer, looking a bit confused. "It's a curse that was placed on him, that's why he has that." Wendy gestures, and Starrk gives her a small smile in appreciation.

"I've had this for as long as I could remember, since I was born." Starrk says honestly. "I don't know why it was placed on me." Starrk admitted, and it was true. He didn't remember his life in the Living World and he honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to remember.

Hollows became what they were because a sould had regrets, sadness or just intense negative feelings in general. Starrk wansn't sure he wanted to know what it was that made him turn into a hollow. He knew that it was only something bad and judging from the occasional snippets he gains from his dreams, it was full of pain and sadness, his life among the living that is.

Makarov stares intently at him but after a moment he nods, seemingly satisfied with what he found. Wendy gently presses a wet rag against his raw back and Starrk hisses in pain but he fights through it. It was nothing to other things that he's expirienced.

Now that his jacket was off though, Wendy could see what it was that was causing to bleed before. It was deep gash that went across his front torso and it was slightly gruesome to look at and it looked like it was in the process of healing but looking at it more carefully, Wendy knew that it would need stitches.

"Woah, who the hell did you fight?" Cana asked, her brown eyes trained on the gash. The others looked interested too.

Starrk looks away from them, silver eyes dulling a bit as he forced himself ot not react. He was better than this damn it but it was a lot totake in. Waking up in a new world you knew nothing about, finding out you were nothing but expendable pawns in a sick game of chess, finiding soomething wonderfull for the first time and then having it ripped away after moments... It was tiring and overwhelming but most of all painful.

 _'I need to try... for Lily, for Ichigo and the others.'_ He reminded himself. "I protected someone." That's all he says and they stay silent, seeing that it was a painful memory no doubt.

"This will need stitches Starrk." Wendy says regretfully as she glances at him but Starrk merely glances at her and nods. She carefully gets a needle and she stars pulling it through his flesh, trying tofinish quickly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lucy mutters, disgusted at the sight in front of her as she stands. She walks away from them without a second glance. Starrk doesn't pay any mind to her though. He can instantly tell that they weren't going to get along.

Wendy frowns at the Celestial Wizard but continues to do her job. She wraps gauze and bandages around the other's torso, making sure that the bandages were snug but not too tight that he couldn't move or breathe.

"By the way, what is your name my boy and I am curious as to what magic you use." Makarov questions with the guild stamp in his hands, seeming flustered that he didn't ask in the first place. There was something about the other that he couldn't quite place... but he could tell that he would be an asset to Fairy Tail. He could see it in the other's battle hardened eyes.

Starrk smiles and he stands despite Wendy's protests. He bows lightly to the guild master. "My name is Coyote Stark. I use a zanpakto." He says, his stance tall and proud with grey silver eyes radiating power.

The others stare at him impressed but slightly confused. "Zanpakto?" Makarov asks the question that is on all their minds.

Starrk grabs his zanpakto as understanding dawns on them. He unsheathes his sword and the sound it makes rings in through the loudness of the guild hall, catching Gajeel's attention as well as everyone else including the Raijinshu. "I have a variety of other, ah, tecniques as well that are unique to my self only." Stark lazily points out to a window that was open and offered a view of the ocean.

Reaiatsu gathers on the tip of his fingers, glowing a brilliant blue that seems to absorb all of the other light in the guild hall. The energy condenses into a small orb tightly packed with energy waiting to be released. " _Cero._ " He says calmly as the orb travels forward with an astonishing speed that causes many eyes to widen and only get more impressed as the small orb rips high waves that could swallow a building whole.

Makarov could only gape at the sight as Starrk yawned widely.

"Holy shit!"

"What was that?"

"Fight me like a man!"

Starrk waves off the questions. That was hardly any energy wasted on his part but they seemed to think that he poured all of it into that single blast. _'Let them think what they want. It'll only confuse them and then they'll think that that's the most I'm capable of. Having them underestimate me will be useful.'_ He thinks.

"That was amazing, Starrk..." Makarov says, his mind full of ideas. He gestures to the stamp on in his hand, "What color and where?" _'Ha! Just wait until the other guilds meet him! Fairy Tail is the best and they'll be so jealous!'_ Makarov grins, a tad savagely.

Starrk thinks for a moment before he takes off his glove on the hand that doesn't have his rank tattoo. He'll keep his tattoo of his rank. It'll serve as a reminder of his fellow Espadas and of what he went through, what he overcame and what he needs to do.

"Black and blue." He offers his hand and Makarov places the stamp there and takes it off after a moment. The tattoo is showed brilliantly and its a deep black that fades into blue at the bottom and it goes nicely with the tattoos already inked to his body. He could see that they changed a bit though extending from his wrist to warp elegantly around his hand and framing his Fairy Tail mark beautifully.

Starrk could only smile at the sight of it. He could just see the mark as a symbol of his new life and the new oppoetunities offered to him. He would try to find his way in this world and live his life as Lily would want him to.

* * *

Review! I BSed my way through some medical shit, idgf. I tried on this chapter. Anyway, I'm working on C.S and S.F.C, so they should be updated soon. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm debating on bringing in someone from Bleach... maybe a shinigami? Imagine the interaction between those two, esecially considering Starrk's 'last' act. :)

* * *

The guild unnerved Starrk. It was loud with the sound of cheering and fighting. There was always something going on around this place and it made him be on alert, more so than usual. He knew that they had good intentions but one couldn't be too careful... He had been careless with Aizen and look where it got him.

Stark had been a part of Fairy Tail for a few days now. He had no home as of yet and he had spent the past few days in the woods just outside Magnolia. No one knew where he went, as he had avoided them. They could see now that Starrk wasn't very sociable and the few times that they caught him inside of the guild, they saw him staring outside with a nostalgic look on his face that made them wonder... Just who was Starrk?

They didn't know where he came from, where he lived, what his age was... hell they didn't even know his favorite color! Did he even have one? He was a complete mystery to them and the only one who seemed to get along with the other was Wendy! That wouldn't do. This was Fairy Tail and everyone was family here, they'd get along even if they hated each other!

Starrk was splayed acoss a bench in front of one of the many wooden tables that adorned the guild hall. He skillfully ignored the cocophony of sound around him and with a skill he only had, went to sleep. He breathed in and out evenly, still keenly aware of his surroundings.

 _'These humans, I swear...'_ Starrk thought as he sensed one of them heading towards him. He instantly recognied the fiery reiatsu as the one belonging to the pink haired male that had accidently set him on fire. Inwardly Starrk groaned as he could still feel the pull of the skin on his back.

He hated thinking about it, much less remembering the amount of nagging that they had done... He shuddered just remembering it.

"Starrk!" A stern female voice said and Starrk very near banged his head on the bench in frustration. A shadow passed over him and lazily he opened a silver eye to stare at them.

There standing above him with arms crossed was a very displeased Erza Scarlet. Beside her was an unusually still Natsu Dragneel, olive colored eyes staring with an intensity that unnerved Starrk.

"I must insist, Starrk, that you use our medical facilities," Erza said, her voice leaving no room for objection and her gaze turned vaguely threatning and those around them took a few steps back, sensing the requiep mage's shifting mood. "You are injured and as a mage of Fairy Tail it is our duty to aid you."

Starrk sighed as he turned to look away from her as he sat up. "No thank you. I appreciate the offer but I don't need it." Starrk said and that was all they heard from him as he got up and walked away. If he satyed there then they would only continue to bother him.

"Starrk wait!"

"Starrk-san!" Wendy called out but her call went unanswered, which saddened her a bit. Erza came next to her, frowning disapprovingly. Mirajane came up next to them, a sad smile on his face.

"I wouldn't worry about him, you two. He's new to the guild you know, you have to give him time to adjust. I don't know what it is about him but there's something about him that tells me that he isn't used to this type of enviroment, to Fairy Tail." She said, her eyes staring beyond the doors and at her words the other two deflate rejectedly, nodding to her in agreement.

"I suppose..." Erza murmmured, remembering the first few days that she had spent at Fairy Tail. She had kept her distance from everyone for a long time, not really trusting anyone especially after the incident after the Tower of Heaven and her years spent as a slave.

Erza frowned severely, a menacing aura surrounding her as her hands tightened into fists. Those around them scrambled to get away as quickly as they could now. Her wine colored eyes gained a fiery glint to them.

"Then we shall make him feel welcome! He is a part of Fairy Tail! We will not have him like this! As our comrade and newest member of our family it is only fitting to help him adjust." She said and there were a few nods of agreement of those around her.

"But wait, don't pressure him okay? You don't want to estrange him because you were too pushy. Just make sure to give him _some_ space." Mirajane quickly added in.

Natsu didn't pay attention to what was being said. His eyes were trained on the doors before him. After a moment of deliberation he left the guild with Happy following silently behind him. The tomcat could see that there was something serious going on.

No one noticed him leave.

* * *

Starrk kept his gaze straight ahead as he travelled in speeds faster than the eye could follow, a mere breeze to some. His wavy hair flowed gently behind him and he could only sigh in contentment as he felt the breeze.

He arrived to the woods on the outskirts of magnolia, appearing with a crack of static in a clearing surrounded by looming trees. He took in a deep breath, savoring the fresh cool air and he released it slowly. He could feel the tension he had accumulated slowly fade away.

For the past few days Starrk had been sleeping under the light of the stars in the woods. He didn't mind sleeping outside as he had slept in sand with Lily for the majority of his life and being outside had been preferrable than to sleep in the death trap that was Las Noches.

He knew that he shouldn't be acting the way he was but he couldn't help it. Though he had wanted to have friends and comrades he didn't really know how to interact with them as he had never really had any and Lily wasn't so normal so...

He sensed no ill intent form Fairy Tail and as much as he wanted to move on, he still needed time to process what was happening and to adjust to his new settings. He didn't know what to do. How could he move on? It was what Lily would have wanted but he felt that by moving on he would be forgtting Lily, that he would be betraying her and just the thought alone sent a stab of pain to his chest.

Starrk sat in the middle of the clearing with his legs stretched out in front of him and leaning on his hands with his head tilting back to stare at the stars shining brightly above him. The stars shined so brightly, so much more brilliantly than the fake light of the moon of Las Noches.

He sighed deeply, his mind wandering.

What should he do? What was goint to be his next step? He had no home. The clothes on his back werent even his, merely borrowed ones from the guild. He had no money, he didn't even know the currency that was used in this world! Not to mention that he didn't really know what threats were out there...

One thing was for sure, he would be on guard.

Starrk closed his eyes as he layed down on the grass, hands neatly crossed on his chest. He sensed someone approaching and if it wasn't for his heightened senses and powers he would have never noticed them coming. It didn't feel like a threat however.

He felt somone sit down next to him, the scent of smoke reaching his nose. Then there was something warm and light that settled on his chest and as he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a smiling blue cat which vaguely brought the image of Grimmjow...

"Aye, sir!" The cat said, Happy, if he remembered right.

Starrk merely blinked in response before turning to the intruder next to him. Natsu wasn't looking at him. Instead the mage was looking at the stars above him and then without turning to look at Starrk laid down next to him.

Starrk stared at the other, debating wether or not to ask why the hell the mage was there in the first place but he dismissed the thought choosing instead to go back to look at the sky above.

Happy stared at the two, confused as to what was happening but he shrugged it off and choosed instead to curl up on Starrk's chest. He had been apprehensive of the other as he got a weird feeling from the other but then Natsu had reassured him that the mysterious new mage wouldn't hurt him. Natsu was there after all.

The two spent the rest of the night in a companionable silence. That was the beggining of a new routine that would follow...

* * *

Erza creamed on rage as she threw a table into the wall, scaring many mages and sending many cowering. Her features were twisted into a visage of frightning fury. Mira merely looked on smiling as always while wiping down the bar.

"Where are they!" Erza yelled in rage. She grabbed a chair and it shattered in her grip.

Gajeel, a few feet away from her, scowled as chunks of wood came flying at him. He growled lowly as he brushed off chips of wood from his shoulder. He chewed noisily on chunks of iron and other metals. He eyed the requiep mage, as he scowled between bites.

"I wouldn't worry about it, woman" He said, turning away from her as Wendy came up beside him. She looked worried but she was no where as meek as when they had first met. Erza scowled at the other, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean? Natsu has not been in the guild for days and it doesn't help that Starrk has also not been sighted! I can understand Starrk but this is innexcusable from Natsu!" She stated in a vaguely righteous tone.

Wendy fidgeted, a frown forming on her face. "Natsu-san is okay, Erza-san. From what I've found was that he has been with Starrk-san." Wendy said, a small smile forming on her face. Her words stopped Erza, who had been in the middle of throwing a chair. She turned to the Sky Dragon Slayer, interest in her eyes.

"Really?"

Gajeel grunted in comfirmation. "His scent has Starrk's in it." At his own words he stopped, his studded eye brows furrowing at the thought of the newest member of Fairy Tail. He was a mystery that was for sure and Gajeel was stumped. As a Dragon Slayer, he had senses that were far superior and he could tell already that Starrk was fucking strong. No doubt about it and it made him itch for a fight but his instincts were telling him that this guy was dangerous... but his scent said otherwise. It was a weird, comforting smell that he had found to be intriguing.

He could tell that Wendy had smelled it too, which was one of the reasons that she was so comfortable with the guy, that and he had saved her. Gajeel could tell that even Laxus was intrigued.

Erza suddenly smiled, a proud glint in her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Well then, I supposed I could forgive Natsu then. It's good that he's making an effort. The same can't be said for the rest of you, however."

Cana snorted as she craddled her barrel of beer between her legs. "How are we supposed to do that? The guy wants his own space, besides it's just like Mira said... We can't pressure the guy." She said, tipping the barrel back to take a large gulp of beer.

Lucy was taken aback, shock written on her face. "What? How can you say that?"

Gray turned to her, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to keep Juvia from latching onto his arm. He motioned her to stop for a moment and surprisingly she listened and even calmed down, sensing a situationon on the rise.

"What do you mean Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy turned to him, a frown marrring her features and Gray was a bit confused at the hostility he saw in her eyes. "You're just going to trust him off the bat like that? We don't know anything about him! For all we know he might be a murderer or something."

"Exactly Lucy, we don't know a thing about him so we can't just jump to conclusions like that! I don't know why you're thinking like that Lucy, I mean considering the members that we've accepted... I don't know why we can't give him a chance." Gray shrugged and Juvia nodded along, though not only it was because Gray had said it but because she agreed with him.

Fairy Tail had given her and Gajeel a chance and the had attacked the guild. Look at where they were now. They had friends, family and it was amazing. It didn't matter if Starrk was a criminal or not, as long as he repented and tried to get back on the right track Fairy Tail would accept him. After all, Fairy Tail had a nack for accepting those who didn't fit in, those who needed help and so on.

"He's dangerous." Lucy pointed out and at that Gajeel had to roll his eyes.

"So am I." He muttered and beside him Wendy huffed. She was trying to be patient with Lucy, she really was, but it was really hard with the way she was talking about Starrk.

"Starrk-san isn't dangerous!" Wendy said passionatly and the others paused. Wendy huffed again in irratation and beside her, Gajeel could smell her anger simmering just beneath the surface, waiting to come out.

On one hand he was proud of the brat, not that he will _ever_ admit it, because she had gotten stronger the past few weeks ever since they had returned from Edolas. Defeating the snot nosed King who wanted their power had given her the boost that she needed, the drive to strive to be better as a Dragon Slayer and as a mage. Gajeel had been the same and so had Natsu, not that the others knew that...

They didn't display their power. Not yet, especially considering that the S-Class trials were so close. No. This would be a surprise for them. The only ones that knew that had gotten stronger was them and that was because they were Slayers and because they had this uncanny bond that was indescribable. Others wouldn't understand what they shared.

"He isn't dangerous." Wendy repeated, deflating a bit.

"And how do you know that!?" Lucy snapped.

At once Gajeel reared back and growled, his red eyes menacing. He was really starting to get pissed off. The kid was just saying what she thought and here was this _tramp_ arguing with a kid about a guy that had _saved_ her? Both Wendy and Gajeel were surprised however, when Laxus suddenly apeared beside them in a flash of lightning.

Laxus was imtimidating as ever, his eyes glinting with power. Not only that but Natsu also appeared, Happy holding onto him with his wings outsretched. The scent of smoke, lightning, and _dragon_ was calming.

Natsu looked at Lucy, confusion on his face. "What's going on here?"

Lucy hesitaded at the sight of the lightning mage but she was determined. Why couldn't they see her point of view? Why didn't they sense the danger that this guy was? She didn't understand why _they_ didn't understand so she'll _make_ them see. They'll see. Natsu will agree with her, he always does.

She turned to the Fire Dragon Slayer in question, her face serious and full of indignation. "Natsu! Tell them!" She pointed to Gajeel who was glaring at her and surprisingly, Wendy was too.

Natsu was confused. What was Lucy talking about? He could tell that his fellow Dragon Slayers were angry and an angry dragon was never good but they must have had a good reason, well Wendy must have had a good reason. Laxus was confusing as well. Normally he stayed away from them as they were ' _lower_ ' than him in many ways, specifically in terms of power.

All Laxus wanted to do was make Fairy Tail great again. He hated having to go on missions and out in general and have to hear Fairy Tail the laughinstock. Everywhere he went there was someone talking down on Fairy Tail and he hated it because Fairy Tail was supposed to be the greatest guild in Fiore and yet, still they were laughed at and riduculed and critisized for the way they did things and it angered him. It didn't help that he kept being cast in his grandfather's shadow and only being known as Makarov's grandson and not for his own being.

Laxus knew that he had to change things soon. He had a few ideas on how to change Fairy Tail however... the consequences of that plan would be severe depending on whether or not he succeeded. He knew that the Rainjinshu was behind him though. They were loyal to a fault and he would never, _ever_ , admit it to anyone but he was grateful to have them.

Concerning the new member of Fairy Tail he wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know the guy well enough to form an opinion but judging from the demonstration of power that he did, Laxus could tell that he was strong. Not to mention that the vibed he gave off set off his instincts like no other that warned him to be careful around the other but at the same time he could sense no ill intent.. yet. Whatever the case may be, he wasn't going to let blondie talk like some self righteous bitch especially considering that she couldn't even try to save her own ass if she tried.

"Listen here, blondie" Laxus said, a scowl taking up his face and Lucy squeaked a bit as she faced him. She looked afraid of him and it caused him great satisfaction to see it. "You don't get to talk, especially since the guy's already levels above you so quit your bitching." He said lightning dancing over the mage's skin causing Lucy to back away from him in fear.

The other looked on in surprise as they had never heard Laxus actually defend someone. He was always arrogant, unwilling to work with anyone other than with his faithful followers and those he deemed 'weak' were left behind in the dust. Though Laxus had tried to get rid of them in the events of Fantasia, Makarov had surprisingly given the mage another chance. They had been sure that Laxus was about to be banned from the guild and excommunicated.

"And shut the fuck up alredy. It's annoying hearing you talk." He growled as he walked away, heading back to his table where his team was watching was interest.

"Laxus!" Erza barked, a stern and angry expression on her face and her hands rested on her hips. "Don't talk to Lucy that way! She's your comrade." She said, her tone full of tightly wound anger at his arrogance and pride.

Laxus merely rolled his eyes and paid them no mind, choosing instead to sit next to Freed where he wordlessly handed him his sound pods and Laxus gave a nod in return. The Rune mage knew him better than he knew himself. As he placed them on he kept them silent prefering instead to listen to the inevitable fight ahead that would be between Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu! Aren't you gong to say anything?" Lucy cried out, her brown eyes filled with rage and with what seemed like disgust.

Natsu looked at her for a moment, olive green eyes looking unsually analytical. It deterred Lucy for a moment before anger raged up again. She didn't understand. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Natsu?" She called, her tone depracating.

At that moment Natsu gave her a look that spoke of profound disappointment. He just shook his head, turned, and walked away with others looking on in curiosity. Lucy could only look at him in disbelief and shock that he didn't agree with her, didn't defend her from Laxus' fury.

* * *

It was a while later that th members of Fairy Tail had all gatehred together in the Guild Hall. They had received a summons from Master Makorov via Warden's telepathy. An urgent situation had come up it seemed though no one knew what it was yet. It was important that they solve the situation be solved as soon as possible because it was that time of the year again, the time for the S-Class Trials was soon upon them.

Starrk silently entered the guild hall unoticed. His eyes roamed across the hall and he took in the who was who. There were some that he didn't recognize but he knew most of them. He sighed tiredly wishing hecould just sleep the day away but there were more urgent things that needed seeing to such as what Makarov wanted from them. He owed the man but he wasn't about to make the same mistake he did with Aizen. No. The only one who has earned his full loyalty was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Everyone went quiet as they saw Makarov onto of the bar, where he had a better view of everyone in the room.

Makarov's face was devoid of any of his usual cheer, utmost seriousness taking up his face. "My children I'm afraid that we have recieved a request on behalf of the Magic Counsil." At this the guild broke in roars of disagreement and protests.

"Master! Why should we do anything for them! They hate us! All they ever do is try to bring down Fairy Tail!" Gray said and there were roars of agreements on behalf of the other members but Makarov calmly raised a plactating hand and they soon quieted down.

"I understand, my children. It as displeasing for me as it is for you, believe me. The last thing we need however is angering them even more but the reason I accepted this request anyway is because of the people that are being threatened. If there weren't any innocents involved I would have said to hell with it!" Makarov said passionately.

Everyone exchanged glances and there was a sudden understanding.

"What is the situation Master." Erza asked, voicing what was on everyone's mind.

Mirajane stepped forward. "There has been a recent cases and reports of kidnappings in a small remote village named Cordelia. It seemes that this has been going on for a while but this has only been reported as a mission because the town had hoped to have dealed with the situation with the local authorities and because they were short of funds." Mira said, her voice being easily heard.

"This is an B Classed mission but unofficially it is ranked high A to low S class, if only so the village can pay for the misison. Fairy Tail would have done it for free of charge of course but they had insisted. Our job is to invastegate the kidnappings, find them, bring them to safety if possible and take down those responsible!" She said passionately.

"Team Natsu, Team Raijinshu, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and Starrk! You all will be solely responsible for the success of this mission, do not fail! Erza you're in charge. Am I understood!" Makarov roared.

"Yes Master!"

Everyone mentioned left the guild hall and met in front, with Starrk relunctantly following close behind.

Erza scanned those gathered around and nodded after a moment, seemingly satisfied with what she found. "Alright, listen up everyone! Make sure to gather the necesary supplies for at least two weeks. We don't know how long this will take. The sooner we do this the better. Everyone should be at the trainstation in no more than an hour. If you're late there will be serious consequences!" She said seriously and they all nodded, not wanting to anger the requip mage.

"Go now!"

Everyone soon scattered and Starrk only watched them go for a moment before sighing. He didn't need to prepare for anything. He already had everything he needed on him, not that he had much to begin with mind you.

Mirajane had returned to him his uniform which looked brand new. He had forgotten though that he could have simply have fed reiatsu to it and it would have cleaned and mended himself, similar to Ichigo's shikahusho which mended itself by th euse of reiatsu. Though his was not as efficient because it wasn't a part of him like Ichigo. Ichigo's shikahusho was a result of his powers and not just a uniform to be donned.

Starrk had quickly found the train station and had gotten a train ticket with what meager money he had aquired. This would be his first mission so hopefully he would get a decent pay though he didn't expect much from what Mirajane said.

He patiently waited for the others to arrive and soon enough time passed by. The first one to arrive was the blond, Lucy Heartfillia if he remembered correctly. She gave him a hostile glare which confused him. He hadn't done anything so why was she looking at him like he had?

It made his shackles rise up but he paid her no mind. He didn't know her and she didn't know him. What she thought hardly mattered. From what he could sense her power level was laughingly low. She hardly even registered in his mind.

Starrk lent against a pillar and he showed his unaccny skill to relax anywhere. He could sense more members approaching. He could feel Lucy's glare trying to burn holes into him.

 _'The Raijinshu.'_ His mind supplied. He smelled the scent of lightning, lilacs and many more scents that made up the team that was led by the blond, Laxus Dreyar. It was better than the overpowering and artificial scent that came from the Celestial mage.

He sensed a quickly approaching signature and before he knew it there was arms wraped around him. The scent was quickly recognized and Starrk lazily opened and eye as he wondered how in the hell the little girl had wormed up to him so fast that she didn't even register on his senses a danger.

"Wendy." He muttered and she looked up at him, her brown eyes shining with happiness. She giggled a bit at the slightly exasperated look on Starrk's face.

"Starrk! I can't believe it! This is going to be our first mission together!" She said excitedly.

Starrk could only nod as a yawn escaped him and he lent againts the pillar, looking the perfect picture of laziness.

"Starrk!" The Espada very near groaned in annoyance. He looked up again and he saw the resident fire mage quickly approaching along with everyone else that was missing. Soon enough everyone was gathered near the entrance of the train hey would board.

Natsu only glanced at him before giving him a blinding grin to which Starrk rolled his eyes at.

"Alright everyone, lets head in. We have a few things to discuss once we're in." Erza said and she had the largest amount of luggage he had ever seen. He mentally added that she was very strong juding by the looming mountain of luggage on the cart.

Once they were all seated in the train, with Starrk sitting by himself, Erza stood where they could all see her. The members had taken up a segment of the train and there were hardly anyone near them.

"Alright. First of all once the train reaches its finally destination we'll still have to go a few ways to go before we reach the village. Second, everyone is to travel in a group. No one goes alone, understood?" She said, daring anyone to disagree with her. There were only sounds of agreement and she continued.

"From we know there was a recent guild that was established near the village and they're our biggest suspect right now. They're rumored to be a dark guild called _Aberration._ " She raised a paper with a symbol. It showed a tacky skull with intricate designs around it. To Starrk it hardly looked intimidating.

"I want everyone to ask who's missing, where they were last seen and so on. Do not engage the enemy alone unless it is unavoidable." Her eyes roamed around the cabin and they stopped on Starrk. "Starrk since you're new you will be with someone else as a partner. It is a necessary act that everyone goes through in Fairy Tail, just to get them in the had of things. Later on you can choose to continue on missions alone or be in a team." She said and Starrk only nodded in understanding.

Soon enough the train began to move forward, Natsu and Gajeel quickly getting sick at the slightest motion. "That's all. For now, everyone relax until we arrive to our destination." She turned and before anyone could say anything she punched Natsu, knocking him out before she turned to Gajeel who had paled at the sight.

"W-Wait! I don-" He was quickly knocked out. Erza paid no mind to the incredulous looks that were thrown her way. Starrk merely raised an eyebrow at the sight before tuning to look out the window.

This would be his first mission in Fairy Tail. This would be a new expirience that was for sure... this was nothing like Las Noches. Starrk had only ever gone on missions that required a large amount of power but they were far in between. He had largely spent his time in the castle of Las Noches under the artificial sky. He had only ever fought to kill, to do what was expected of him and what Aizen had ordered.

It would take a while to get used to Fairy Tail. They ran things so differently it was almost surreal to him. The only thing he had ever known was the icy smile of Aizen and the cruelty and dark amusement in Aizne's eyes. Aizen had ruled with an iron fist and had inspired fear like no other that drove many hollows no other choice but to follow him. No one had ever wanted to serve a shinigami.

Starrk forced the thoughts out of his mind as he stared out the window. He wondered briefly how the mission would go and how he would get along with everyone else. He had already made an enemey it seems and its face was Lucy Heartfillia.

Starrk closed his eyes and rested his head against the window and allowed himself to go to sleep by the motion of the train and the quiet voices of the others.

At least he was sure that he had made a tentative firenship in Wendy, Natsu and Happy plus a few others.

* * *

Okay... I'm not too sure about this chapter. Anyway, review please. Did you get the hint? I hate Lucy.

TBC


End file.
